The present invention relates to a ball float toilet and, more specifically, to a dual-mode flushing control mechanism for a ball float toilet, which can conveniently be controlled to let two different volumes of flushing water be selectively discharged out of the valve seat of the tank of the ball float toilet.
In order to save the consumption of water, a ball float toilet may be provided with two operation modes for enabling different amounts of flushing water to be selectively discharged out of the valve seat of the tank. However, the overflow tube for this design must have two water inlets disposed at different elevations. When changing a conventional ball float toilet to fit two operation modes, the overflow tube must be replaced with a new one that has two controllable water inlets arranged at different elevations. Because this changing work requires a special technique, only an experienced plumber or wireman can do the job. Further, because the two water inlets are fixedly provided at different elevations, their positions cannot be changed to adjust the flushing water level.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a dual-mode flushing control mechanism for a ball float toilet, which can conveniently be controlled to let two different volumes of flushing water be selectively discharged out of the valve seat of the ball float toilet. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dual-mode flushing control mechanism for a ball float toilet, which can conveniently be adjusted to change the flushing speed. According to one aspect of the present invention, the dual-mode flushing control mechanism for a ball float toilet is constructed to include a valve seat, an overflow tube, a tank ball assembly pivoted to the overflow tube and adapted to close/open the valve seat. The tank ball assembly includes a holder base pivoted to the overflow tube, a stopper pivoted to the holder base, an adjustment valve fastened to a bottom sidewall of the stopper, a first lift chain adapted to lift the holder base with the stopper and the adjustment valve from the valve seat for enabling a first amount of flushing water to be discharged out of the valve seat, and a second lift chain adapted to lift the stopper with the adjustment valve from the holder base for enabling a second amount of flushing water to be discharged out of the valve seat. According to another aspect of the present invention, the adjustment valve comprises a hollow valve body fastened to the stopper, the hollow valve body having an elongated, arched bottom water passage hole, and a rotary cap fastened to the valve body and rotated on the valve body to adjust the opening of the elongated, arched bottom water passage hole of the valve body and to further change the flushing time when lifting the holder base or the stopper from the valve seat for letting water be discharged out of the valve seat.